A Different Perspective
by Skye Slipstream
Summary: Alita always fancied the Hero of Hyrule, but she's just a Minish. That won't stop her from chasing her giant love, though. Unforunately, she ran into the wrong human; a certain wind mage. A story about romance that has absolutely no romance whatsoever.
1. Fool's Bait

_Before you ask, I'm not female._

_This isn't some lonely soul writing about how all their problems could be solved by a fictional character, and furthermo- Yeah, I can tell I've just lost 90% of the people reading already. GREAT START.  
_

_You may regard this as romantic, though to be honest, I don't find romances fun to read - let alone write. This is more of an exercise for me to see if I can pull off a story with an original character and an official character, without it involving the two getting married or being long lost cousins or something. Cliche, methinks, but it seems to sell.  
_

_Anyway, enough himming and hawwing, be 'bout time we set sail off port n' let readin' be our mistress o' navigation._

_Enjoy. Or don't. I won't blame ya._

* * *

You know how it is. Well, most people do. You fancy someone and you can't help but see them stand out of a crowd.

Well, Alita's crush stands over a crowd.

Of course, everyone told Alita that she should keep her eyes off humans – after all, she's just a Minish. And even if they were the same species, her crush was pretty much the most famous person in all of Hyrule. He'd never go for her, they'd say. But logic and reason and all that other stuff didn't matter to Alita. All that mattered was that cute colossus, with his golden hair and sapphire eyes...

Unfortunately, Tiba wasn't going to let it go.

"Come on, Alita, you're a Minish and he's a Human! And besides, he's always hanging around with the princess. I swear, he's her bodyguard or something. Only person in the kingdom who bothers to protect her, if you ask me..."

Alita remained silent. She'd been told by her mother – Farore rest her soul – that "if you didn't have anything nice, don't say anything at all".

_In that case, my lips are going to be pretty damn still all day._

"Besides, he's the Hero of Hyrule! I know we all have a dream guy, but just... you know, don't aim so high." Tiba took another bite from her Wheaton Bread crumbs. The café in the drafts of the human bakery was a favourite spot of theirs, though Alita found everything tasting sour today.

Alita adjusted her Town Minish hat (she had recently bought a green one, as what she called a "tribute" to her hero) and returned to her daydreams. She could imagine being carried in the enormous soft palms, being protected by that titan. She could even imagine laying on his chest and listening to his heartbeat, like the life of the earth. Link would be hers – she was so sure of it.

Across the dented table, Tiba could see the absent look in her best friend's eyes. She sighed, knowing that she was fighting a lost cause. "Look, just make sure you're at the Lon Lon Ranch just outside town by tonight. Don't want you missing the party."

Alita paused her daydream. "...Yeah, I'll be there. Grape vineyards, with some of that human wine we found last week?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Sneaky, aren't we?"

"Heheheh." Alita replayed her daydream. She hardly noticed Tiba leave after dropping her tip of kinstone fragments. Alita decided to head off just as the waiter Minish arrived, frowning at his reward.

_Green pieces? Honestly, my shifts are always full of cheapskates..._

_

* * *

_

Hyrule Town had always had a habit of staying mostly the same, despite generations of turmoil across the land. This was especially seen after the disaster with the wind mage Vaati, where he turned Princess Zelda herself into stone, two years ago. There was a bakery, market stalls, a library, a school, all the essentials. Humans would go around for their daily routines, completely oblivious to the tiny beings around their feet (and if you weren't quick or smart, underneath them).

Alita always liked to stick to the side of the buildings for this reason. Grass blades were annoying, the way they folded when you pushed them, and had a habit of slapping you in return. But then again, roads and paths weren't safe – especially when they were such a long stretch. Sometimes, she wished she'd be born a human and not something as small and vulnerable as a Minish.

But a bit of self-loathing wasn't for today. Alita had a party to prepare for, and her Summer Festival outfit was neatly waiting for her at home. The sun was already setting over the Trilby Highlands and if she was late, she would never forgive herself. Alita rarely got a chance to relax; living in the upper floor of the human library was a chore. Sure, she loved books, but it was the most densely populated living space for Minish in the whole town. She could hardly sleep some nights, with her neighbours scaling up and down the bookshelf apartments. At least she had no trouble with addresses (her home was just behind How to Train your Octorok, Vol. III).

After waiting for a break in the human traffic, Alita scurried off to the other side of the stone field, where the library itself waited. Minish never needed to worry about being seen, due to their magical properties (Alita's father was a mage himself, studying away from home at the Deepwood Shrine). The traditional story was that only children could see Minish, but it was about as accurate as calling them Picori... "Humans can be so daft," Tiba liked to remark every five minutes. But really, it depended on whether or not the human believed in the Minish or not; it's just that there are very, very few adults who would believe in her kind. Alita was a bit offended by that, but hey, it meant the Minish could walk around in plain sight without someone fainting.

_Convenient, I suppose._

Just as Alita reached the mousehole that led to the main corridors within the walls of the library, her pointed ears perked. Instinctively, she turned around and saw someone emerge from the library doors, towering over her and blotting out the lowering sun.

Link.

Alita immediately blushed, despite knowing full well there was no way he would notice her. Poking her mouse-like visage the grass, she watched her hero wave to the librarian and walk off down to the road.

_What are you doing? Go. Now! Go go go go go!_

Alita forgot about whatever it was she had been doing and ran after her desire, face still pre-emptively red.

* * *

As the first few stars were blinking and waking into the deep night, Alita was resting against another mountain-sized human residence. She had lost him! She had ran so fast after him, but with his steps covering about several tens of hers, it had just been mathematically impossible to keep up.

But she knew he had to be around here somewhere. She hardly ever came to the south-west part of town, as it wasn't exactly the most renowned of areas. Several of the houses had been boarded up and, despite the sun now officially set, very few houses had their lights on.

Alita readjusted her hat, checking all the poms were still there, and trudged on to see if she could find a clue. Ten minutes followed and she remained lost.

_Dammit._

Alita took another break, trying to figure out what the best course of action was. Right now, she couldn't care about the party at the Lon Lon ranch. All she wanted was Link, and she wasn't giving up now.

_This would be so much easier if I was the same size as a human._

...That's it. She gave a small "thank you" to Farore, as it dawned on her. She could get high up and see the whole area around her. She might find a way back to her home in the library, or – even better – her Link! Rejuvenated, Alita got back up and looked for the nearest mousehole. The roof of a human domicile would be her best lookout spot.

Spotting one across the street, she sprinted off and into it. Making careful steps through the decrepit spaces in the house's wall, Alita climbed up through the wooden maze. After briefly hitting her head on a very-poorly-inserted nail, a light shown from the side of a particularly long stretch. Alita nervously poked her head around the corner.

The room looked empty. It seemed to have just what every other house needed; stools, chairs, a table, a counter (on which Alita realised she was standing), some cupboard, a wardrobe and an empty lantern hanging from the ceiling. However, littered everywhere were leather-bound books, jars filled with what Alita guessed to be strange potions, poppet dolls, needles, one or two splatters of blood... She shivered, both from dread and cold. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the person living here wasn't going to be friendly.

Walking out onto the wooden plain of the counter, she scanned some more. There seemed to be very little food out. The only food she could immediately see were some fruits in a china bowl, and they were beginning to turn awful colours. Her gaze stopped as she noticed something hanging over the unlit fireplace; a sword. It was perhaps the most powerful-looking sword she'd ever seen (and she had secretly attended that sword-fighting ceremony two years ago).

Alita sighed to expel all the fear from her body, knowing that she wasn't staying here anyway. "Gotta find Link. Not letting him get away from me..." She trotted off across the human's counter, her eyes still wandering over the other things around her. An open book written in unknown language, a fruit knife, a lit candle, a half-eaten chicken leg, a-

_Wait._

Alita stopped, stunned by what she had seen. Frowning with panic, she turned around and her fears returned to her. The large wax candle was lit. But hardly anything had pooled into the basin around the base of it.

Which meant it was only lit recently.

Which meant a human had recently been here.

Which meant they could still-

Alita couldn't even finish her own thought before a monolith figure seemed to almost melt from the shadows. The giant had been waiting by the bedroom door, cloaked against the darkness. There was a second of silence before Alita decided on a Plan B.

The tiny minish ran, sprinted, bolted as far away as she could. But to no avail, as she soon ran straight into the human's hand, a thick pungent wall of firm meat. Alita retreated, gasping in shock, but the hand's twin arrived behind her. Trapped.

She flinched and the hands joined, capsulating her in their grasp. Alita screamed, being squeezed between the human's palms, moving her at an insane speed through the air before resting at what she could guess was far, far, far above the ground below. She bit at the flesh around her, but the titan didn't even react. As candlelight seeped through the gaps in his fingers, she could see that his skin was alarmingly pale, and almost had a purple tint to it.

The left hand departed, leaving Alita on a palm platform. Shivering and trying not to cry, she very slowly looked up at her captor. She gasped in fright, a face from her nightmares made real.

Two red eyes glared down at the pathetic insect before them.

"Hello. My name is Vaati." The wind mage grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "But you can call me 'Master'."

* * *

_Yeah, it's got Vaati in it now. The amount of girls reading this has just increased 340%._

_By the by, I've read a few fanfics for this character and I can assure you all now:_

_**Here be no fanservice.**_

_Vaati is going to be just as he is depicted in the games; vain, selfish, envious and lustful... for power, that is. Ha, bluff.  
_

_Anyway, I'll see you with another chapter soon, should things go according to plan. Skye out._

_PS: Leave a review and I promise I'll be less sexist in the next chapter. Besides, if I'm not, Lilly will rip my face off. With a spoon._


	2. Making an Example

_Chapter dos, amigos. Not too much development in plot here, but I wanted to show off the characters a bit more._

_Also, thanks for your reviews, they've been a big help. I'm not one of those whinging little brats who can't stand constructive criticism - I love the stuff. Helps me improve. In that regard, it's helped me decide on Alita's appearance and how to define Vaati. Trust me, this chapter verifies that he's not going to be Alita's new best friend / boyfriend / partner / love interest / husband / OMG SECRET COUSIN LOLZ._

_Anyway, enough mocking the very website I'm using. Let's roll._

* * *

**This chapter contains vivid(ish) descriptions of crushing. You know, with blood and stuff. If you can't handle that, then YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!**

**Or the Back button. Try that.  
**

* * *

Alita woke up. A few seconds of silence. Blink. Anything? Blink. Remember. What happened? _Think, think, think._

The image of that horrible human burnt into her retinas and flashed into her mind. As if pulled by an invisible puppet string, Alita launched up, feeling the aftershock of her nightmares and suddenly trying to hold on to the real world.

_That didn't happen. I-I must have been sleeping. Why else would I be-_

Then she remembered.

_Oh. Oh, right. I fainted._

The distressed Minish sighed with a ragged breath, holding her arm in a panicked fever. Her left arm was severely numb yet aching with pain... She must have injured it somehow.

It was Vaati. Vaati was alive. But he was supposed to be trapped, or exiled, or dead, or something – just gone. Ever since that sword tournament two years ago...***** How could be back here?

_Wait. Where exactly is 'here'?_

Alita suddenly realised she was in a bottle.

_...Faaaaaaantastic._

_

* * *

_

**Several hours earlier...**

**

* * *

**

Vaati watched the tiny being blink a few times at him, before just giving up on reality and fainting.

"Hmph. You're a weak one." He tentatively prodded the girl with his finger. No movement. He only wished humans acted like this when they saw him.

The wind mage considered what to do with the intruder. Of course, she was unconscious and lying on the palm of his hand – it wouldn't exactly be difficult to just crush the damn thing. However, she would also be an ideal hostage to take and make demands for... but then again, he didn't know anything about her. Oh well. While he pondered, Vaati's stomach growled like a predatory creature.

_Would eating her count as cannibalism? ...No, wait, better question – who cares?!_

Before Vaati could consider his cravings, the brilliant mind inside his head spurred a thought. The red eyes moved, noticing one of the experimental potions adorned on the shelves beside him. Small but nimble bubbles rose through the violet liquid, as if it were boiling and sizzling. Calling him.

"Heheheh. I guess she can stay alive for a while." Vaati grinned, planning and scheming.

With little regard to the sanctity of life, Vaati grabbed the nearest empty bottle, unscrewed the cap and dropped his prisoner inside the glass chamber. She landed on the left arm, flopping a little.

_So fragile. Can't believe I used to be one of them._

The mage instantly forgot about the health of the innocent girl, and screwed the cork-like lid back onto the bottle.

Smiling to himself over the power he had over her, Vaati wandered off to find his most recently acquired spellbook. He didn't know if he was going to read it or slam it on that damn insect before the end of the night.

_So glad I got a hardback copy._

_

* * *

_

**In the present...**

**

* * *

**

Alita never cried. Ever. Even in her predicament, she was keeping herself together, and she didn't feel like crying. Well, maybe a tiny bit, but... whatever. She had to get out of here.

Recovering from her turmoil seemed like the best thing to do. The Minish could see her own reflection in the murky glass. Her red hair was frazzled and strung out from stress, and her ponytail was limping in dread. Her eyes, bright as emeralds, were now dull as moss. Even her freckles seemed to be waving and trembling with weariness.

_What a sight. Thank Nayru that Link isn't here to see me like this._

A thought of her hero magically perked her up, and Alita bounced onto her nimble feet. She was agile, even compared to other Minish, and figured she could reach the lid. Alita tried a single jump, and only got halfway.

_Double it._

Alita, taking a deep breath and ignoring her uncooperative arm, jumped onto the reflective glass wall, then back off. Her hands wildly searched for a target, but all they touched was air. Alita was punished with a rather humilating 'faceplant' onto the glass floor.

The red-haired girl got red on her ponytail, as she slowly got back up and found her pointed nose was bleeding a little. She sniffed, both to hold back some more forbidden tears and to slow the flow of blood trickling out her sinuses.

_Come on. Think of Link, and Tiba, and Link, and home, and Link._

Alita had always been persistent and brave (except around humans, of course), and decided to try again. She panted, taking in as much oxygen as possible, and gritted her sharp teeth.

Run. Jump. Turn. Jump. Grab.

Her dexterous hands luckily gripped into the cork lid. It was a wide exit, obviously built for putting in objects and not liquids. Her fingers couldn't hold out, though, so Alita swung front and back. Forward and backward, twice, thrice, before she got the momentum and took her chance. Swinging up, her soles planted onto the ceiling and her four toes digging into the lid. The ceiling became the floor.

_Right. Okay. Don't stop. Come on._

Alita held firm to the lid and closed her eyes. She had decided how to get out a while ago, but she was still afraid to try it.

_Vaati will get me if I don't. Come on. Alita, you can do this! Maybe!_

Swinging to the side and knocking her suspended body into the side of the glass, the bottle shifted ever-so-slightly. Alita repeated, and it tilted a bit more. Again, more. Again, more. Again, more. Again, more. Again, more.

_Wait, am I sidew-_

Alita smacked into the left wall of the jar, screaming as her arm took a second trial of pain. Biting into her bottom lip, she opened her right eye and saw the result of her endeavours. The bottle had tipped over to the side.

"...I should do crazy things more often." Alita advised herself.

* * *

Vaati had good hearing; even the most minuscule of decibels were detectable to him. Which helped, as his crimson eyes opened to the sound of a large glass bottle tipping over.

A maniacal magician bent on destruction and dominance was bad. A maniacal magician bent on destruction and dominance _being woken up early_ was worse.

Sneering with disapproval, the wind mage leapt out of his creaking bed. He didn't even bother to get his cap or sandals or other essentials; all that was on his mind was a list of ways to intimidate and/or eradicate his tiny prisoner.

That and a reminder to get heavier bottles.

* * *

The lid finally released and slid off, and Alita stepped out onto the wooden counter. Fresh air fuelled her senses and she laughed to herself. She'd done it! Sure, her arm, torso and nose had been bludgeoned, but she'd done it! The escapee celebrated by prancing her way towards the mouse hole only a minor stretch away from her.

"Oh, she's a clever one."

Alita froze.

The Minish, once again, turned her (slightly dizzy) head and glanced up at the sneering Human. Vaati returned her glance with another grin, showing off his raw, sharp teeth.

The giant had long white hair that flowed down some of his face and around his shoulders, making him look older than he truly was. His eyes were bold red and diluted, like the eyes of a rabid animal. His lips were almost always twisted into his sneer, showing off his fang-like teeth. His skin was pale, due to lack of natural light, and made him appear as a ghost. The hood cap he was wearing earlier was now gone, and Alita could see he had recently woken up, as his hair was dishevelled and wispy. He was wearing a tunic and pants, both dark purple. He had forgotten to wear his overall robe, showing that he was rather thin and ragged, and his sandals, as he stood barefoot on the kitchen's stone floor.

"At least you didn't roll off the counter. I did that once. Glass shards are considerably painful.******" A sympathetic smile appeared. "...And if you're in pain, it will be so much more boring for me." A sympathetic smile disappeared.

Alita wanted to shout back, to plead for help, to reason with the madman, but her lips refused to unclasp. She just sniffed back some more blood and blinked more. One wrong move and there would be a lot more blood leaving her body.

The wind mage lowered himself down a little, bringing himself level with the rodent. "Guess what? I hate you." He said plainly. His hate for the Minish had never died – despite his history.

The fiery Minish rolled her eyes, unaware of her captor's accurate eyesight. Vaati flicked her.

To him, the miniature girl just flew a bit, rolled, then laid still.

To her, the massive digit catapulted her backwards through the air, tumbling in madness and confusion and pain. She hit the scarred wooden kitchen counter, bruising more of her slim limbs. Her spine arched as she braked, then the panic stopped and there was only the pounding in her chest.

The manic human laughed with spite, amused by this girl and maddened by the amount of power he had over her. He seized her between his thumb and finger, propping his toy back on its feet. She stumbled, bleeding and disoriented, but still looking up at the titan.

"Don't mock me. Ever. Understood?"

She nodded. "..."

"Can't hear you, little bug."

There was a millisecond of hesitation. "...Y-yes.."

Vaati glowered down at her.

She managed not to void her bladder in panic. "Yes, m-master."

Another grin followed. "Excellent."

The thumb and finger returned, picking up their catch. The Minish shrieked, watching the ground descend away from her. She looked back at Vaati, now inches from his face. His eyes were strained and slightly bloodshot, suggesting he had woken up only recently. She was reassured of this as he led out a deep, growling yawn. Alita saw the quivering tongue inside the cavern, moist and primed to lunge at the prey before it. Before she could reconsider her bladder dilemma, Vaati shut his maw and blinked at the catch.

"I can see you're not to be trusted alone. So you're going to spend the rest of your time with me, little bug. I trust you're okay with that, Ms...?"

"A-Alita. I mean, Alita, master."

There was a brief pause and the giant's eyes narrowed, suddenly seeing her from a new angle.

_Where do I know that-...?_

"Well, then, Alita, promise to never defy me and I'll let you live. Agreed?"

There was another brief pause and the giant's eyes further narrowed.

Alita fought against every urge in her body to stop talking, but she refused to give up against this injustice. "...N-no. I... I won't be your... your slave."

There was yet another brief pause. This time, the giant's eyes widened in surprise, before very slowly returning to normal.

"Oh. I see. I'm disappointed to hear that."

Very coldly and silently, he lowered her onto the rock floor and walked out of the room, his mammoth footsteps sending vibrations through the earth. For a moment, Alita felt hope and confusion and relief. Lots of it.

* * *

The giant returned, however, carrying another glass bottle. However, this one was already occupied. He opened the lid and casually lifted out a black widow spider, dangling her by one of her eight legs. Alita felt her heart skip a beat as he released her onto the floor, but the arachnid paid no attention to the Minish. It seemed confounded by what had happened, and scuttled around the open space randomly. Vaati smiled.

The giant stepped forward, bringing his bare foot down on the insect. It was easily pinned under the sheer weight, and the legs that remained free flailed in terror. It clicked its mandibles, possibly the spider equivalent to screaming. Vaati rolled his sole over the spider, appreciating its tiny form so delicately compressed underneath his foot.

Alita gazed from the execution to the executioner, and Vaati returned her gaze. "Better be careful."

Without any hesitation, Vaati stomped down and crushed the bug beneath him. The body was reduced to two dimensions, as bones and blood spread out into different directions. One of its legs remained twitching, nerves still firing in its cells, before resting several inches away from the body.

The Minish immediately vomited.

Vaati beamed down. "Whoops." He twisted his heel, further smearing the arachnid's body into the ground. Several of his toes instinctively twitched and writhed, bathing in the blood.

Alita gagged and looked away from the contents of her stomach, now splattered on the ground. Her eyes drew up and Vaati was looking directly at her.

As she took a step back, the human took a step forward. His foot landed right before the tiny girl, and Alita was stunned to the spot in terror.  
"You know, I used to be a Minish." Vaati's voice sounded from high above. "Tiny and pathetic, I suppose. But then I made myself into this. And do you know why? Because now, I can tower over you, I can toy with your frail little form..." He raised his leg, positioning his foot directly above his target. Alita saw the remains of the corpse clinging to his sole. "...To end your pathetic existence like the tiny, insignificant insect that you are!"

Vaati stepped down.

* * *

_oh noes and suches_

_Not much to comment on this one. Like I said, if you're looking for some OCxVaati, you should have turned left earlier. Here's to the next chapter actually developing some plot.  
_

_~Skye_

_PS: I actually really like insects. Don't think I'd want to get all crazy barefoot squashing death mode in real life. It's just that Vaati cares about life about as much as I care about the social-historical context of the works of Stephanie Meyer. As in, none at all. Hur hur._

_PPS: No, I'm not a macrophiliac. I've always been interested in the theme of tiny or giant creatures, but I find arousel the same way everyone does; pornography, and those Marks and Spencers food adverts. :B  
_

* * *

**_* Confirming that this takes place 2 years after the Minish Cap. But why is Vaati here? Oooooh, mysteries. Funtastic._**

**_** A reference to Minishnapped. Search for it, Koholint writes a good story. Its like this, but less gorey depictions of killing insects._**


	3. An Exploitable Link

_Sorry, had a spot of writer block on this one. As such, it's a bit shorter, but I definately get the plot rolling. Quality over quantity, you know?_

_Remember that all reviews are taken into account. And also remember; I'd prefer a long, critical, and critcising review, more so than just "cool story bro"._

_...Yes, I just said that._

_Now shut it and gut it._

_

* * *

_

Vaati awoke the same way he did every morning; brimming with excitement. To him, every day was his birthday, except instead of presents, he had potions and books and many other weapons of mass destruction to toy and test and trial.

He got up and began his usual routine of getting dressed, combing his hair and other commodities. Satisfied, he ventured into the other room which served as both a living room and kitchen. He did wish he could have a much larger home, but when you were known all across the kingdom as a traitor to the king and perhaps the most infamous criminal in history, you had to keep low. Nearly stumbling his sandals over crumbled pages and discarded ingredients, Vaati wandered over to the workbench and checked one of the glass bottles.

"And how are we today?"

The specimen didn't answer.

"Still upset. Good to know." Vaati grinned maliciously.

The specimen still didn't answer.

"Here's to another day of work."

Alita sighed. "_Great_."

* * *

The Minish still had a habit of cowering behind the apparatus her captor used. Humans were intimidating enough, but magical ones with homicidal tendencies were even more so. She had learnt to keep to herself ever since the incident three days ago. Vaati had only very narrowly avoided crushing her, but she was still unsure why he had spared her. Either he needed her for something or he had forgiven her.

And Vaati did not seem like the forgiving type.

She was thankful for these sort of days. Most of the time, the pale mage just made potion out of herbs, or asked her to dictate any books he couldn't be bothered reading; trivial things. Other times, he forced her to do more enduring things. These included working with enormous flames which could burn her to ashes just so she could light a candle, or having to spend hours cleaning some of his jewellery. Easily, the most humilating job had been having to wash the remains of the spider off his feet on the day of the incident (during which, he delighted in taunting and comparing her to an insect – though this was his usual behaviour).

"Mortar." The giant asked, similar to a doctor requesting his tools of the trade.

Alita snapped back to reality and strained her muscles. Sighing a little, she pushed the mortar to the overwhelming hand on the mage. He picked it up and expertly mixed the substances in his dish. She still detested him.

_You could have just picked that up yourself. Come on, why? Is he lazy or just evil?_

"What exactly are you making?"

Vaati glanced down as he continued to decimate the herbs in the dish. Alita immediately shut up. He returned to his work, frowning slightly.

_If I hadn't chased Link... Damn it, Tiba better be here soon with a rescue party. Or Link himself. Oh, that would be perfect..._

"Oh, Link..." Alita murmured to herself.

There was a clash, and the girl suddenly looked over to see Vaati had stopped and was looking directly at her. Sharply. Angrily.

"...I'm sorry?" His voice was wavering a little. Alita couldn't tell if it was fear or anger. Or maybe both.

"N-nothing." She took a step or five backwards.

Vaati lunged his mortar onto her with a furious twist of his wrist. Alita shrieked, being smashed into the wooden surface. She was shocked to realise her bones was still intact, but Vaati seemed intent on increasing the pressure of the china pillar lying upon her.

"What did you say?" He said bitterly, pushing a little more onto the tiny creature he had pinned under his mortar.

_Squashing her would really make my day._

Alita coughed in a fit (too busy panicking to realise there was some blood in her spit) and trembled. She gasped to get enough air in her smaller-than-a-centimetre lungs. "W-well, I sa-AH!-I said... 'Link'."

There was a brief crushing moment of silence, before Vaati did the most surprising thing she'd ever seen. He stopped hurting her.

The mortar was promptly thrown away, the mage not caring about anything else right now. The Minish and former-Minish seemed to stare at each other for an eternity, one set of eyes bitter, the other set trembling.

"...And have you met him?" He leaned his face down to her suspect, filling her vision with an intimidating visage.

"W-well. Not really. I kinda... you know, like him..." Alita blushed, contrasting her deep and red shade with the pale and purple(ish) shade of skin Vaati was cursed with.

Vaati looked into the eyes of Alita and instantly knew what she meant. He'd seen it before. "Do you love him?"

Alita didn't even take the time to think of her answer, though there was a fifty-percent chance he'd consider killing her based upon it. In fact, he'd would not consider it at all.

"**ANSWER!**" He screamed. The tiny figure was nearly deafened.

"YES, yes, I love him!" She blurted out.

Vaati sneered down at Alita. He didn't envy or hate her. He simply pitied her.

_Love. Stupid thing. So distracting from the other emotions. I bet she would chase him off a cliff.  
_

Suddenly, the mage felt a smile curve across his lips. This was great- No, perfect. She'd be the perfect subject.

"Well." He delicately picked up the Minish between his thumb and finger, being sure not to harm or provoke her in any way. "I'll let you go see him."

"...I'm sorry, _what?_"

* * *

The moon rose in the air, casting a shade of darkness through the desolate house. Alita paced back and forth in her glass prison, ignoring how cold her feet were and how tired her head was and how much her heart was bursting. Of course she knew that the insane man holding her (often literally) in captivity would have another agenda... But the aspect of meeting Link...

Alita leaned against the curved wall to regain herself.

Vaati had spent the rest of the day, crafting in the bedroom. He had said something about "perfecting a potion", before leaving a few breadcrumbs in the bottle and storming off. Alita was growing increasingly tired of slavery, and she knew the longer she stayed, her duties would only become more tiring or humilating. Or she'd get crushed. Or swatted. Or eaten. Or tortured and then any of the above.

She shivered, both from the cold and her growing fear of Vaati. Why did such a monster still live?

The monolithic door slammed open and said monster burst out. He was grinning maniacally, holding a bottle filled with mesmerising liquid inside. Like an animal with a scent, he located his target and hastily removed Alita from her bottle jail.

Holding her dexterously by the back of her clothes, Alita spun and twirled a little on her axis. The titan laughed, finding her adorably pathetic. As he always did. As Alita was transported seemingly hundreds of feet in the air to the table, she noticed he was once again in a rush, and had once again forget his hat, jewellery, and sandals (to name a few). Vaati dropped her onto the circular wooden field, still amused as she moaned from her landing.

"So, little one..." He delighted in calling her that. "...Would you like a free sample?" He shook the potion jar, watching the bubbles fizz and pop on the surface.

"Well, um, what does it do... uh, master?" No matter how long she spent in his presence, Alita could never recover her usual confidence. Stammers and stutters just arose from fear.

"Not telling." He cackled a little. "Just take a drink."

Everything she wanted could be answered by just one sip. Or it could be a trick. Vaati was the least honest person she had ever met.

"But, why me?" Alita dared to ask.

"Because it is going to change your life forever. That's why." He smiled warmly.

"What will happen?"

"Choose."

"But what will-"

"I SAID **CHOOSE!**" Vaati bellowed, his patience already exhausted. Alita trembled.

_Take it. No, don't. But I could. But I shouldn't. Maybe. But maybe not. If it could, it couldn't. Oh, Nayru, what do I do?!_

And all the while, Vaati smiled.

* * *

_Guess what, kids? You can vote your opinion on this totally not-radical dilemma: _**DOES ALITA TAKE THE POTION? **_Oh em gee._

_And if you don't, I'll pick for you. Yeah. That's anti-capitalist. Just tell me what you think or you're not American!_

_Anyways, I can always be reached on Steam, DeviantArt, and Windows Live Messenger. Links for said things of saidness are in my profile. Do check if you are interested / Minda Hytwilian._

_~Dr. Skye_

_PS: Ironically, I'm British._

_PPS: Ironically, I'm single.  
_


	4. Metamorphosis

_Another short chapter, only about a thousand words. Well, shorter than the others. _

_But once again, PLOT EXPOSITION! Woot. Not much to say apart from that... Let's just see what Alita does._

_

* * *

_

Alita looked into the thimble she held, now filled like a bucket with swirling amber liquid. Her own reflection shimmered on the surface. Her ponytail had become undone by yesterday, so now her ginger hair was simply natural, spreading around her shoulders (despite its greasiness). Her cap was still delicately and proudly placed upon her head, and the green hat reminded her of Link.

"Drink it, then. Now or never." Vaati continued to stare down at his subject. His hands were practically shaking with anticipation.

Alita looked back at the wind mage, once again having second doubts. That smile of his... It didn't show joy or happiness, it just showed malice and spite.

_If you don't drink it, he'll probably throw you in the bottle and drink you instead._

Grimacing at both the thought of the most disgusting spelunking route in the world, and how morbid her mind was becoming recently, Alita took one last look at herself in the pool.

She then dipped her head into the liquid and gulped as much as she could in one breath. It tasted rich, with hints of spice and fruit exploding in her tastebuds. Vaati silently cheered to himself.

_If this works, he'll be in my grasp. And not so metaphorically._

Alita re-emerged her head, gasping for air and shocked at the wondrous taste of the potion. She wanted some more, but Vaati shook his head, as if he had read her mind.

"That's all you need. Now then, time for sleep. But you need somewhere with enough space..." He said to himself.

"Enough space?" Alita tilted her head, feeling the orange water running off her hair and onto her feet and clothes.

"...The table will do just fine. Oh, in case you think of escaping, there's what you would incorrectly call a drop of over a hundred feet to the ground. And if you should miraculously survive that drop – as creatures with small bodies can – then I'll make sure to finish the job."

The creature with a small body gulped, feeling the last of the potion tickle as it rolled down her throat.

Vaati cast one last look at her, committing the image to memory, before grinning again. "Pleasant dreams." And off he strolled, back to his own room, without leaving her anything for the night.

Alita looked down at nothing in particular, already feeling a bit light-headed. _Whatever I've done, it's kicking in already._

She gave a small burp, carbon dioxide rushing out of her. She looked side to side, to make sure no one had saw that, before lying on the hard wooden surface and trying to catch some sleep.

* * *

"No one?" Tiba asked.

"Sorry, love, not a whisper." The café owner said to her for the third time.

It had been three days since Alita disappeared. Tiba was not the sort of person who acted; she preferred to talk about issues. However, Alita had been her friend since they first met, just children being tutored by Ezlo in the Minish Woods.

"Oh. You'll keep looking, though?"

"Aye, aye."

Tiba left the café, feeling more defeated than ever. There was no sort of clue for how or why Alita had disappeared. All she knew was that it had been before the party at the Lon Lon Ranch, which seemed almost an eternity ago (both because of the amount of time spent without her best friend, and the amount of wine she consumed).

Just as the lonely brunette considered trying the Library again, a rather young blonde-haired Minish ran over to her. He had large blue eyes and was panting heavily. "M-Miss T-Tiba?"

Tiba, alarmed by the stranger, very slowly nodded.

"One of... Hold on." He took a few more large gulps of air. Tiba narrowly avoiding giggling at it. "One of my, um, friends said, like, they saw your missing friend!"

Tiba almost jumped on the spot. "W-what?! Where?"

"Down at the south-west part of town, you know?" He finished his panting fit.

The girl briefly frowned, before pushing him out the way and sprinting over to her destination. The boy gave an annoyed glance at her, before stumbling into the Minish Café for a cup of Goron Brand Coffee. Or four cups. Maybe seven.

* * *

Alita dreamt of loving Link.

* * *

Vaati dreamt of hating Link.

* * *

The very millisecond Vaati heard the distinct morning song of a Cuckoo, his eyes opened.

His heart was writhing in its cage, as he got up and – in yet another rush – forgot every else. This time, he didn't even bother combing his hair or assessing his vain appearance at all. He simply ran over to the bedroom door, and silently pushed it open inch by inch. Peering one red eye through the gap, he saw the sleeping girl lying on the table.

_It worked! Excellent! I can't believe it did so well. Then again, it was _my _creation._

His usual evil attitude was overwhelmed with an equally evil giddiness, and the wind mage sprinted over and snapped his fingers in front of Alita's face.

"Wake up, little one, you need to see this."

* * *

Alita began to return to reality just as her dream of Link was about to reach a romantic end. She was woken so often, she never did see the ending. If there was one.

The girl blinked, and her reawakening mind gradually realised something was wrong. Her perception was much different... Vaati was looming over her, but he seemed much closer than usual. Furthermore, her limbs seemed to be limping down, even though she was still on the endless wooden plain that made the table.

"...Wh-... What... happened?" Alita kept blinking, too lethargic to bother moving her limbs or checking her surroundings.

"I found it strange the first time, too." He smiled. It was friendly. Too friendly.

Alita blinked again and suddenly realised why Vaati seemed so close. "Wait, have... have you shrunk yourself, because you seem-"

"Shut up and look around."

Alita very wearily sat up, clutching her raging head and looked around.

_...H-holy-_

She looked at Vaati.

_...This is-_

She looked at her own hands. The usual four long fingers had been replaced with five thicker ones. They were human hands.

She was human.

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, she's been Hyrulianised. I know Vaati did it with that wishing cap, but my potion was my McGuffin. Anyway, as I said, this was a short one but we've advanced the plot. Lovely._

_Remember to check my profile if you need to see me on DeviantArt, Steam, Windows Live or something._

_~Skye_

_PS: Thanks for your views on the potion dilemma. My initial idea was making Vaati forcefeed it to her. While it supported his character, it sort of deminished hers._

_Get it? Deminished? Minished? Ha. That's the lulz. Damn, I suck.  
_


	5. Potions Are Bittersweet

_...Oh, right, I'm supposed to update stuff. Christ, how long was I gone? So sorry to all ten of you._

_Well, whatever. Here's chapter five. Read it, or else you will DIE. [/ganon]_

* * *

Alita had been staring in the mirror for over three minutes, murmuring silently and flicking with her hair absent-mindedly. It had taken over an hour to get used to her smaller surroundings; her tall glass prison now fit in her hand. She was unsure how her clothes had also grown and refitted to her several-hundred-times-larger body, but magic was something she didn't question much. Vaati stood in the corner, watching her silently.

"...I-I... It's..." Alita couldn't figure out how to describe her thoughts right now.

"Disorienting, isn't it?" Vaati checked his fingernails for dirt. "Don't worry, you get used to it soon."

Alita nodded slowly, then turned to face her master, now the same height as her. "I see.." She casually walked over to him and gave a small smile. Vaati returned it.

The servant launched her hand forwards, but the master instantly caught it and twisted her arm. Alita shrieked, bending down and immobilised.

"Listen, I understand you're no longer an insect like before, but try to understand I'm still in charge here." Vaati nodded his head sideways to indicate his sword, resting on the plaque on the wall. "So, do me a favour and never do that again." He let go of her arm and she rested on the floor. "Oh, and one more thing." Vaati kicked her in the head, and Alita shrieked again before collapsing. He sneered, stomping on her chest and knocking the wind out of her. She blinked wearily, familiar with the usual perspective of looking upwards from the floor at him. "I can still hurt you."

Alita nodded. Blood was smudged around her nostrils and her body was accumulating more bruises by the minute, but she wasn't going to give in. At this size, she could at least try and poison his food or something.

"Now then." He stepped back and Alita helped herself up. "You'll find Link at Lon Lon Ranch for the next hour or so. He helps with the deliveries. Get going."

Alita almost sprinted to the door with excitement, but she paused. Nothing was as it seemed with this guy. "What will you be doing?"

"Working on more potions."

"Why are you letting me go?"

"A break."

"Why are you giving me a break?"

"Because I can't stand you being near me, so I'm going to send you away, while I lock the door and hope you get stabbed by thieves. Anything else?"

"...I could just go get help. Why would you let me leave being able to do that?"

Vaati narrowed his eyes again, but this time his expression showed more respect than hate. "Good question. It's because if you do, I'll kill your friend."

"You're bluffing."

"Yeah, you're right. How could I ever find Tiba?"

Alita stepped back in fear. "H-How do you about her?"

"I check on everything. I have eyes everywhere in this town. So, are you going to have your break or do I have to find your friend and feed her to a hawk, watching her body be ripped apart for food?"

The two 'humans' stared at each other, malice channelling between their eyes.

Without another word, Alita walked out and slammed the door behind her. Vaati sighed contently, enjoying the sweet sound of silence.

* * *

Most people in Hyrule Town would not give a second glance to Alita, but one or two citizens saw the widened eyes and the skipping in her steps and could tell she was in a blissful state. Alita herself was still amazed at her new perspective. More often than not, she looked down at the ground, imagining herself to be in the clouds. Vaati was right; this _was_ disorienting.

After taking in the new sights of Hyrule Town and learning to get close to humans without being intimidated, Alita headed east, intent to get to Lon Lon Ranch. However, her conscious was blocking her path. She remembered what Vaati had said about her friend Tiba. Maybe she should check on her first.

_No, don't. He'd want you to do that, so it could be a trap or something. Besides, she wouldn't recognise me._

Sighing, she decided there were more important things on hand. Still not quite used to her new body, Alita nodded to the guard at the gate and went down the path to Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Tiba frowned, looking at the human girl who had just left out of the town gate. Tiba had only been passing by in the grass patches near the school, but had noticed the stranger leave.

_Huh. She looked a lot like Alita._

Suddenly remembering why she was outside today, with grey skies looming above, Tiba got back to searching for her missing friend... unaware she had just passed by.

* * *

The ranch was rather quiet today. Granted, Alita didn't come here often (it was a rather long way away when she was a Minish) but when she did, it had more commotion than this.

_Wednesdays, I suppose._

Checking around, she couldn't see any legendary heroes wandering about, and she couldn't hear anyone talking inside. It was only at this point that she considered the possibility that Vaati was lying.

_Oh, no, no, no, NO! I didn't fall for this, I didn't!_

Angry at herself more than the despicable person who was responsible, she found the nearest tree stump and sat down, putting her head in her hands. It seemed like years ago that she was sitting in her own little haven at the cafe, talking with Tiba as if nothing was wrong in life.

Alita sighed. Life was so odd.

A strange tickling sensation startled her. Looking down, she noticed a centipede crawling across her fingers. Alita stared for a moment, before becoming giddy and laughing to herself. Usually, centipedes were long, carapace armoured monsters with many legs for ensnaring a Minish to eat piece by piece. Now, it was a tiny thing oblivious to its impending doom.

Grinning as she saw how the tables had turned, she plucked the centipede up with her finger and thumb. It dangled and writhed in the air. She squeezed the centre of its abdomen and delighted in seeing it in pain. Alita remembered how one of her friends had been eaten by a centipede when she was younger.

"Well, let's see how you like it."

She seized the insect and brought it to her lips. Laughing chillingly, she opened her mouth and snapped her teeth clean down the middle of the centipede. Feeling the front of the centipede bleed out on her tongue, she tilted her head back and swallowed down, too maddened to notice the repugnant taste. Alita swung the decapitated body in the air for a while, before curling it up in her palm and clenched her hand into a fist, squashing it. She laughed more and more... and then stopped. It was the kind of laugh Vaati made when he hurt her.

_Oh, what am I becoming?  
_

She immediately regretted everything she had just done, and now the taste of the creature was realised and all she wanted to do was gag and vomit. Before she could stick her fingers down her throat so she could expel the evil, Alita heard someone giggle from inside the barn. Curious, she ventured across the grass (unaware she had just killed another centipede again, this time underneath her shoes). Poking her head around the open barn door, she looked at what was inside.

It was a red-haired girl. Kissing a blonde-haired boy.

_Who is th-_

Alita suddenly recognised him. It was Link.

* * *

_Well, that's a stab in the heart. I doubt that helped her morale._

_Not sure when the next chapter will be. I've been more interested in writing my original work moreso than my fan work, but I'll try and get some more - you know - events in this thing. I feel I'm padding it out too much._

_But that's just me and my perfectionist... attitude... thing._

_~Sir Skye  
_


	6. A Lunch With Friends

_Not as long as expected, am I? Here's the next chapter. Someone dies, by the way._

_

* * *

_

**NOTE: The following chapter contains material that some readers may find UNPLEASANT or UPSETTING. Fairly warned, be thee.**

* * *

_Half an hour ago..._

Tiba screamed. The earth below was seemingly miles away, and all that was stopping homicidal gravity was the human's thumb and finger pressing into her ankle. The Minish dangled upside down, her stomach churning with discomfort, as the looming face glared at her again.

"I'll ask again." He pressed harder with his digits, threatening to snap the tiny bones in her leg. "Where was Alita born?"

Tiba took a fit of ragged breaths. "Why... why do you... want to know?"

"Wrong answer." He released his grip, and Tiba shrieked as the world became a blur and she flew downwards like a stone. Her trip would have continued to the inevitable end, before Vaati snatched her again, this time grabbing around her torso. The black-haired girl was frightened to death, and her heart was on the verge of collapsing.

"Last time. Where was Alita born?" He grinned, sharp incisors showing themselves.

For a second, Tiba wanted to tell him. But she knew she couldn't betray Alita, especially to the most infamous criminal Hyrule had known in the last decade. She cried a little, but still shook her head. "I'm... not..." Tiba broke down into a blabber of nonsense and tears.

Vaati scowled; he had expected her to cough up the information far before now. He was aware that even if she wanted to tell him, she was in no state to do so. His red eyes looked away for a moment, considering his backup plan. There was none. He sat down in the town alleyway, always keeping an eye on his prisoner.

"Alright. Alright, fine. Just tell me why you won't tell me."

Tiba didn't say anything. Vaati moved his hand closer to his face, looking into the eyes of the minuscule captive. They were wet and reddened from her crying, but there was a sparkle still within them. It was the same aura that Alita had when she talked about Link.

"...Oh. She's not just a best friend to you, is she?"

Tiba shook her head in defiance, but she knew he was right. Alita had always thought of her and Tiba as best friends, but Tiba had wanted it to be a bit more than that...

"Hm. She loves Link, you know."

"...I... I know." Tiba continued to gasp up air in between her words.

"You know, she's human now. She'd not want you anyway."

Tiba looked at him in disbelief... and then remembered the ginger girl who had walked out of town a few moments ago. She was unable to think of anything to say, and simply cried even more.

Vaati stared at her for a very long time, waging in a multitude of evil factors, before smiling. He had the perfect idea.

"Well then. I'll make sure you're with her forever."

Before the Minish could ask what he meant, she screamed again as he clasped his hand, enveloping her in flesh and darkness.

* * *

_Present time..._

Alita was nothing. She felt empty, like someone had taken all of her humanity out of her and thrown it into the wind. The only thing that had given her hope had been one day meeting and loving Link, but now... that was gone too. She buried her face in her hands, trying to shut out the world and everyone in it. She just wanted to be alone.

As if on cue, Vaati placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Too reassuring.

There was a brief silence. "...How long were you here?" Alita's voice was flat and toneless.

"A while. I saw your face when you looked in the barn. It made my day." He laughed a little.

Ordinarily, Alita would have stood up and punched him across the face. Not anymore. She couldn't care.

"Feels bad, doesn't it?" He sat on the grass next to her silently.

"What would you know?" Alita spat out. The last thing she needed right now was her tormentor patronizing her.

Vaati glared at her, insulted. "I was in love once, I'll have you know."

She scoffed. "Right." Alita turned to look away from him.

"...Back when I was a child. There was a girl in my class at the temple. She was... pretty." Vaati had a lot of trouble pronouncing the last word. Alita turned to face him again. "But she didn't like me. Said I was ugly, or stupid, or..." He stopped, unsure why he was even saying this.

Alita frowned. She didn't doubt he was telling the truth, but from her days in captivity, she could read him more clearly now. Sitting beside her, telling a sad story, giving upset body language... He was trying to earn her sympathy. Why?

She wasn't going to play along. "Well, you deserve it, after all you've done."

Vaati gave her a cold glance. His specimen was getting more cunning. He must have influenced her too much. "Fine, I can see you're in no mood for a chat. Maybe Link will be, when he's done with Malon."

"Don't talk to me." Alita was beginning to sob now.

The wizard shrugged, and reached into his robes to produce a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. He handed it to her. She looked at her with curiosity. "Why are you giving me this?"

"So I don't have to hear you choke on your own tears like an animal."

Alita should have raised more interest in his sudden generosity, but she was too upset to inquire. She also should have noticed her best friend trapped in the glass bottle, swimming in the milky lake, but Alita's tear-stained eyes were blurred; she couldn't see anything anymore. There was just darkness ahead of her.

She unscrewed the cork lid and brought the bottle to her lips.

* * *

Tiba woke up, vaguely aware she was swimming. Blinking a few times, her vision cleared and noticed she was indeed swimming. In milk.

Alarmed, she shrieked and looked around. It was a small glass bottle filled with milk. Instantly frightened, Tiba tried to look for a way out. The amount of milk was just not enough to reach the top of the bottle, and even if she could reach it, there was a cork lid in the way.

She tried to call for help, but found she couldn't – while her lips moved, no words would come out. Confused, she suddenly remembered the purple-skinned human earlier... Vaati. He must have cast something on her. She couldn't speak.

Before she could conjure up an escape plan, the pool heaved and swirled, as the bottle was picked up and moved through the air. She was pushed underneath the white waves, and her body flew into the glass walls roughly. Only when the bottle rested did she surface, gasping silently, and looked through the glass into the outside world.

Glancing up, she saw... the red-haired human from before. Alita? But how had she become human? Tiba couldn't help but stare for what seemed like an eternity. She had found Alita attractive before, but from this perspective...

The bottle suddenly moved again, upwards this time. Tiba was thrown around the tiny pool, before realising what was happening. Alita was taking a drink. The cork lid was slowly removed, and Tiba tried to yell her name. No sound came out. Tiba felt her heart stop, realising why Vaati had put her in here and taken away her voice.

She couldn't even scream as the bottle was tilted and Tiba was swept down into the cavernous mouth below.

In the rush of the milky waterfall, Tiba's hands grabbed something soft and slimy. She held on for dear life. After the cascade, she opened her eyes and saw what she was holding onto; a tongue. She was in Alita's mouth. Stalactite teeth lined the jaws ahead of her, guarding the plush lips at the entrance. The tongue quivered and shook like a prowling animal, tantalised by the taste of the milk and its newest prey. Looking behind her, a hypnotic uvula swung over the open pit of the throat, leading to an acidic demise.

Tiba was terrified.

* * *

Alita gulped down her first sip of the milk. It felt nice and cold going down, and it helped ease her pain a little. She found it so tasty, she didn't notice the sensation of movement on her tongue. Wanting to get all the pain away, she seized the bottle and drank down more of the milk.

* * *

The incoming milk pummelled the Minish, trying to hold onto the slippery muscle. Her fingers tightened, but the force was becoming too much. Her heart bursting at the seams with pain and panic, her hands couldn't stand any more and let go. Alita screamed silently as she was pushed down and into the throat. Luckily, she fainted halfway down, so she didn't feel her body being digested.

* * *

Alita licked her lips. Her sobs had slowed a little, and she felt a bit more refreshed. She couldn't understand why.

"Tasty." Vaati said quietly.

Alita nodded, smiling... before glaring at him, a defiant expression on her face. "Don't think I've forgotten. I'm still me. And Tiba is probably out there, trying to find me."

Vaati smiled. "I'm sure she is."

* * *

_Yeah, that was quite an unpleasant chapter. I apologise._

_Not much to say on this. Leave a comment if you're not currently trying to find out where I live so you can beat me across the face with a paddle for killing Tiba._

_~Skye (eats Minish for breakfast)_


	7. Don't Drink The Water

**Another chapter. Sorry to say that this one is more or less just exposition, but I'm setting things up for the finishing chapter. Which is the next one. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Alita sat in the decrepit hideout that Vaati called his home, the wooden chair creaking as she swayed back and forth with increasing madness. Her best friend had apparently disappeared, her crush was with another woman, and she was still enslaved to a morbid sadist. Slowly, the synapses in her brain was snapping and the whole world was starting to blur and burn away.

The kitchen was particularly cold, and the smell of rotting food and potion ingredients had flooded her senses. Turning her sunken head, her eyes caught a glimpse of bouncing light. It was a large knife, still stained with blood from Vaati's raw meat. Shaking a little, her hand gripped onto it. It felt light and welcoming to her palm. For a brief moment, she thought whether or not to just plunge it into her broken heart.

A voice sounded in her mind. It sounded younger, but wiser. Her consciousness? No, it was the sort of voice she had a week ago. Before this whole mess had worn her down into a shell of her former self. Her name was still Alita Forian, and she was still not going to be pushed around.

It would be difficult, but she was going to get revenge, or die trying.

* * *

Vaati cleared his throat. Obediently, Alita added more of the potion to the water, yet noticed that the orange tint was practically invisible. Magic property, no doubt.

"Heheheh. Excellent." The laugh was calm but it barely suppressed some mania. "It isn't visible when diluted. Which means... Maybe..." His husky voice went silent, and he closed his eyes with meditation. "...Go get the Goronna herbs."

Nodding, Alita went to the world's darkest spice rack, and took a sample of pungent herbal leaves.

"Throw them in."

She did so. The herbs were dissolved and an explosion of bubbles whizzed and buzzed inside the large jar. The surface bubbled like red hot magma.

"Now, if the book was right..." Vaati stood up and walked over to the counter, pushing his servant to the side, and seized the potion. It still just looked like water. "Where's my other subject...?"

Alita watched in unvoiced curiosity as he walked over to the cupboard. He opened it with an ominous creak, and there was an unconscious human inside, with a smudge of blood on the forehead and ropes tied around his arms and legs. Alita didn't recognize him.

"This better work." Vaati said to himself, before tipping the jar and spilling a generous amount of potion into the blacked out captive. He didn't react, but the liquid continued its journey down his throat. Without a word, Vaati shut the door and turned back to Alita.

"Now go and prepare supper. Or are you incapable of doing that by yourself?"

Alita clenched her fists with unrestrained anger, but quickly remembered what was best. She bowed and began to sort through the scraps of food left around the kitchen. Vaati stared at her for a while, trying to retrieve something from his memory, before leaving back to his bedroom.

* * *

"If this has gone to plan, you'll be amazed." Vaati was talking to her as if she was a colleague. Even if he hadn't woken her at six in the morning, she wouldn't have cared. "Trust me." He laughed, his voice rising in pitch to a cackle. It was very unsettling.

Swinging the cupboard door open with vigour, the two ex-humans looked inside. The human had vanished.

Alita ventured a query. "...Did he escape?"

Vaati stared at her, indignant that she could consider such a preposterous theory. "If you can't escape, I highly doubt he could."

Green eyes glared back at him. Red eyes didn't seem to mind.

"No." He crouched down. "Look."

Alita repeated him, and scanned the empty cupboard. And then she saw something. It was a Minish, sleeping on the floor. No, wait, the body language... He was unconscious.

"...Is it-"

"Yes, you stupid girl. I was waiting for you to figure it out." He gave a scoff. Alita remained silent. "It's the opposite to the potion I gave you." The two of them uncrouched. "It is still successful while diluted. Test accomplished." Vaati smiled a little. "No need for this subject anymore." Before Alita could consider stopping him, he stepped down on the Minish test subject, flattening the whole boy's body under his sandal. Taking a moment to twist his heel with delight, he stepped off and swung the cupboard door back.

Alita felt a bit of vomit reach her throat, before swallowing it down. She couldn't show any weakness in front of him.

The wind mage turned away, ignoring her, and began laugh giddily. "If it works while diluted... Finally, I'll make everyone in this pathetic land weaker than me! I'll be unstoppable!"

Alita frowned. "What?"

He turned to her. His eyes were wide, almost full of bloodlust. He was simply mad. "We manufacture the human-to-minish potion on a larger scale. I have connections, people with the right facilities, who could do so." Vaati grinned, his sharp teeth shining. "Then, we can add it to the main water supply..."

Alita nearly gasped with surprise. If he added it to the watermills, it would travel around almost everywhere civilised in Hyrule. And if it only took a few sips to gain the effects, the whole population would be made Minish overnight. Which would leave Vaati as the only 'human' left. He could take over the castle with no opposition, or simply kill anyone who crossed him.

"It's magnificent." He twirled on the spot, still laughing. Alita had to stop him.

Her eyes clued her in, skimming over to the potion. What seemed like water lay inside, shining in the morning light.

It seemed like Vaati had made too much of an impression on his captive; she had a plan.

* * *

Vaati reclined at the kitchen table. Ever since Alita had grown more used to her new form, he had put her in charge of cooking his meals (among other humiliating duties).

Alita dragged herself in, holding a plate with roast chicken and two glasses of water. She placed them down, and Vaati began to chew his meal like a savage. Alita stood and hung her head, not disturbing him. His hand wandered over to the water, but before he brought it to his lips, he paused. He considered the glass in his hand, and considered the glass in her hand.

"Drink my water." Vaati demanded.

Alita opened her mouth, trying to form an argument. She stammered a little, but it was enough. Vaati stood up and punched her, causing Alita to recoil in shock.

"You would do well not to try and poison me.. especially with my own work." He threw the drink of water at the wall, wet glass shards flying in a vicious explosion. Water droplets flew off the wall and plummeted into a puddle. He seized her glass for his own and drank heartily, watching a stream of blood seep from Alita's nose. Vaati considered taking a dagger, a knife, a sword... Anything to end her life. But no, she was dead inside. That was good enough for him.

Smiling with satisfaction, he walked off, leaving the mess of chicken and potion for Alita to clean up. Silently, she did so.

* * *

**It's all gonna get crazy in chapter 8, and chapter final. Things get resolved, and some things don't. Isn't that just like me?**

**~Skye (the potion making man)  
**


	8. Deja Vu & Epilogue

**Oh, thank bloody GOD this is over. I swear, I really just wanted to wrap this up. I enjoyed writing all this, but man, making a suitable chapter to finish things was such a challenge. I sure hope this was worth the wait.**

**Cross your fingers for a happy ending.**

**

* * *

**

**(Some people may find some material in this chapter either violent / confusing / arousing. In this case, you need to get more backbone / to grow up already / to call me up sometime. Trololololo.)**

**

* * *

**

Vaati's crimson eyes slowly opened, blinking to adjust from deep slumber. His vision was rather blurry, as everything seemed out of focus. Vaati moaned, his body aching all over, and staggered to a sitting pose, gripping his forehead with his four-fingered hand. A hiss emanated from his clenched jaws, before he paused.

Four.

As if on cue, Vaati's vision managed to return to normal, and he almost wished it hadn't. Everything was amplified in scale, looming and enormous. The bed he had slept in last night had transformed to a gigantic silky plain. His eyes disobeyed his mind, and scanned over his body. It was miniscule, with four digits for each limb, mouse-like features, and alarmingly familiar. He was a Minish again.

"Surprised?"

Vaati flinched and shot his head up. Standing over him, towering like a monolith, was Alita. Her eyes were baring on him, like a vulture eyeing its prey, and a smile crept along her lips.

Vaati didn't even bother to think of a clever retort or query about how he had reverted to his original form; instead, the panicking brain inside his head decided running away was best. He did so, leaping up and sprinting away from the former captive, trying desperately not to trip on the soft bedcovers or his robes, which had luckily shrunk with him.

"Hm? Where you do think you're going?"

Immediately, Alita slammed her hand down in front of him, and he barely broke in time to prevent ramming into her open palm. Bolting around, Alita's other hand swooped down and mirrored its twin. Giggling a little, Vaati dived to the sides just before she clapped her hands, joining two fleshy walls that could have entrapped him.

"You're fast." Of course, Alita could easily just pick him up, having much quicker and larger reach than his tiny legs. However, after being his servant for the worst week of her life, she felt she had to savour it.

As Vaati was blinking and trying to think of an escape plan, he didn't notice a thumb and finger descend and seize him by the robe. Reeling in the catch, Alita brought the wind mage to her face, and nearly burst with laughter as he writhed in the air. It was amazing to see him in this new state; as a human, he had always been calm, cool and calculating, but now he was acting like a terrified animal.

Alita licked her lips. Instantly, Vaati stopped moving from fear.

Glad she had got his attention, she smiled again. "Enjoying yourself?"

Despite his sanity slowly degrading, his anger remained. "What have you done to me!"

"What, it isn't obvious? I used the potion on you."

"B-But I destroyed it!"

"No, you destroyed the glass of water that was just water. I was holding the real potion." Alita had predicted that he would see through her plot, and knew that he was overconfident and didn't think her to be smart. After striking her for what was the placebo, he took her drink – which was the real potion. "Double bluff."

All the remaining colour in Vaati's face drained away, growing more pale than ever before. With no intelligent remarks or ways to attack her, he struck at the air with hisses and snarls, trying anything to gain revenge. Alita just continued to smile and hold him in the air.

* * *

She put a firmer (and more painful) grip on Vaati's midsection, before walking into the kitchen. She set him on the counter and he glared up at her. His initial shock was starting to lessen.

"Do you have any idea what I've felt like for the past week?" Alita said quietly. Vaati frowned. She wasn't screaming or yelling, but was calm. Too calm.

She dropped her head down, filling the sky above him, hey eyes narrowing on him. "Any idea how depressed and angry and upset I've been?"

Vaati bared his teeth in defiance – though just a little. "I can guess."

Alita smacked him with her index finger. To him, it was the equivalent of being smashed by a battering ram. The diminished mage rolled from the impact for a bit, before coughing and spluttering and staggering back to a stand.

"You can't imagine what I've felt like. I've had my body, mind and heart broken in just a few days." In a sudden burst of rage, she seized Vaati and wrapped her hand around him, squeezing the fragile thorax, his body threatening to collapse. "Gimme a reason why I shouldn't!"

A small spark glittered in the darkness that was Vaati's mind, and his snarling grin returned (it was wider this time). "...Because you won't know what happened to Tiba."

Alita paused, her emotions crumbling away to a wave of nostalgic memories. Her hand opened absent-mindedly, and Vaati tumbled slightly, landing crudely back on the counter. Alita remembered Tiba, friendly and always willing to listen. "W-what happened?"

A tiny laugh, thin and quiet, escaped Vaati's lips as he regained his composure. "You don't want to know."

"I think I do, now tell me!"

"Then offer your finger." He leaned his head down to hide his enormous malicious smile.

Alita hesitated for a moment, knowing from experience that Vaati was never to be trusted. However, she knew fine well how the situation has changed – she could kill him with a flick of her wrist. Frowning, she pressed into the space before him with her index finger. Vaati laid his hand upon her finger.

Instantly, images and sounds flashed and flooded into Alita's mind, all of Tiba's last few minutes retraced into her brain.

Alita flinched back, catching herself on the table, hyperventilating. She knew what had happened, how she had been the unaware killer of her best friend, in such a disgusting and primitive method. She couldn't support herself and slumped onto the floor, burying her head into her hands in shame. Sobbing, she felt her stomach, imagining Tiba's last moments spent in darkness. Alita wanted to vomit, repulsed by what she had done... But she knew it wouldn't help. Alita cried.

And all the while, Vaati laughed.

In a brief spark of difference, her sorrow turned to madness. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Twitching, she heaved herself up and marched over to Vaati. His fear had long gone, and while he still froze a little in her presence, he was always right and knew that Alita was emotionally broken.

Today, for the first time in a long while, he was wrong.

Alita seized him in a fist, her grip nearly snapping his bones. He squealed childishly, surprised by her sudden vengeance. She swooped to a crouch and tossed him onto the dusty kitchen ground. Vaati's small frame survived the impact, but the force still made him roll like a ragdoll. He coughed, wheezing from the thin dirt and dust on the floor, trying to recover from his fall.

Slowly, his head turned back to Alita.

"Does this scene look familiar?" Her voice was cold. "Let's see, I was on the floor like that..." She paced around him, her footsteps making him tremble. "And you were standing like this..." She stepped closer to him, casting a powerful shadow across the ground. "And... Oh, what happened afterwards?"

Vaati didn't answer, trying to shuffle back, away from the captive gone captor.

"Ah, that's right. You tried to kill me." She giggled, making an unsettling noise. "Well, let's see if I can succeed where you failed."

Before he could even attempt another escape, Alita stepped down and pinned the mage under her foot. He struggled, repulsed to be in such a situation, while Alita couldn't help but laugh at seeing how the tables had turned once again. She twisted her heel a bit, enjoying a sadistic pleasure of revenge.

"You think everyone else is so insignificant, but you're the real insect!" Alita laughed again, applying more pressure. Vaati yelped, trying to push up against the descending ceiling of flesh. She just pushed down harder, almost enveloping the Minish in her sole.

Alita cackled, grinning wildly... And then she saw it. The mirror over the fireplace, showing a twisted, wide-eyed girl in it. Alita looked back at her reflection, lost in thought, trying to remember that expression. It came to her with such a startle, she nearly gasped in fright over her imagination. It was the same face Vaati made when he was torturing her.

_...What have I become...?_

Every single cell in her body was screaming at her to finish it; to step down, stomp, squish, squash, flatten, crush that disgusting vile insect into nothingness. But there it was again, that voice, in the back of her slowly-degrading mind. Her conscious, telling her not to.

Her eyes grey and weary, she released her step, letting Vaati gasp for clean air and wonder if any of his bones hadn't been broken to pieces.

She was good.

"I'm not going to kill you, Vaati. I'm not like you." She bent down, filling his vision with her saddened face. "I'll never be like you. And that's why you lose. Because I'm not going to let you die."

He was such a state of panic, having been so close to a gruesome end, he just nodded in between his intakes of breath.

She was good. But not that good.

"...Instead, you're going to feel what I felt. We've changed places. So now, you'll be my servant. The only way to make you understand... To make you better." Alita smiled. "Is that all right?"

Vaati scowled as he panted. "N-no, I'm... I'm Vaati, the great wind mage! I am the lord of-"

"Oh, so I was wrong. Okay, maybe I should kill you?"

"No! No, I-"

"Then you'll be my servant."

Vaati wanted to do nothing but rip her to pieces... But she had reduced him to his former self, a tiny being forced to serve others. She had won.

Alita smiled. At least something nice had come out of all this.

* * *

A week later, Alita was walking through Hyrule Market, browsing for soup ingredients. It had taken some time to get used to her Hylian body, but now she could hardly remember what it was like to be a Minish.

Mostly because she didn't want to remember.

She looked over baskets of celery and leek, wondering if they would do alright. It was only the stuff she would want, anyway; Vaati was only allowed bread and milk. She hadn't forgiven him, and she certainly didn't trust him. Therefore, she made sure to never leave the house without him, enclosing him in her coat pocket. Sometimes, she could feel a tickling sensation near her skin, and knew he was trying to claw a way out to escape. Adorable.

Alita bought several celeries and stored them in her basket, before walking back towards her home. Vaati's voice fluttered out of her chest pocket. "You managed to pay him ten rupees? I'm surprised you didn't need my help to count that high."

"Quiet, Vaati, or you'll be cleaning my boots when we get back."

"You're already going to make me do that."

"I know, but I can add to that list."

"Why? Oh yes, because you're a terrible girl who will never find love?"

"Yes, and this terrible girl's feet are awfully tired from all this walking. When you're done with cleaning the boots, they'll be needing a massage."

A incoherent but very sophisticated string of swears followed. Alita pretended not to hear.

"...I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

* * *

Alita's basket swayed violently as a boy brushed into her side. She turned to scold the running stranger, when her heart stopped as she recognised him.

Link blinked, looking at what he had done while he was running, and bowed in apology.

_Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him._

"Um, I have to something to tell you." Alita was nearly stuttering with nervousness.

Link paused in curiosity.

"...Y-You're a fast runner." She stammered.

Link raised an eyebrow, bowed again in thankfulness, and then ran off again. Alita stood there for a moment, feeling embarrassed and foolish and everything in between. She wanted to give chase.

_...Wait, isn't that how I got into trouble with Vaati in the first place?_

Alita hadn't thought about it. How different her life would be, if she had just taken a left instead of a right, all those weeks ago. She'd never have been caught by Vaati, and Tiba would never have died.

She held back a whimper; every time she looked in the mirror, her eyes always gazed down to her stomach, and she could imagine the revolting gurgling it made when Tiba was fed to it. She had only recently gotten over a series of nightmares.

...And yet, because she had chased Link that day, she met Vaati and managed to stop his plot to poison Hyrule's water. Because of her childish, timid, and selfish urge to chase Link, everyone in Hyrule was safe. Was it enough, after all she had been through?

"Scuse me, miss, you alright?"

Alita turned and saw a boy selling Kinstones by the vegetable stand. His hair was brown and his eyes were green, his face beaming with the energy – and beauty – of the forest.

"...U-Uh, yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Sure, miss?" His voice was crisp and smooth; a dreamy mixture.

"Mm hm." Alita nodded. "What's your name?"

"Mikalo."

"Alita."

Alita was transfixed in soaking every detail about this boy, while Mikalo just smiled and turned away nervously a bit.

She stammered, but not as much as earlier. "...Um, w-when do you finish your sales?"

"In a few hours."

"Soooooo, would you like to meet me at... Uh, the Café when you're done, then?"

"Oh. Uh, sure then!"

Alita gave a tiny giggle with delight. "Alright. I'll see you?"

"I hope so." Mikalo grinned. Alita nearly swooned, before literally skipping away. No need to chase heroes anymore.

Alita thought back on what could have happened, and what really did. She smiled. Taking chances was the way to life, whether it led to despair or happiness.

Life was an amazing experience, and Alita was going to take a different perspective on it.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I'm not sure how you want to interpret the message at the end there; maybe take more risks in life? That seems about right.**

**I successfully made a romantic story. Um, I think. Is it romance? Not... really. Well, never mind. I successfully made a whatever-the-hell-this-genre-is story.  
**

**So, after all that writing about sadist crushing and death by milk and Link and Malon making out, what do I have to show for it?**

**Fangirls.**

**...Worth every single word.**

_~Skye (who is totally not a fetishical, perverted, cynical pimp). c:_**  
**


End file.
